Accidente
by padfoot-nana
Summary: No, no puede ser... Rocky no puede estar en coma. Molly x Rocky.


Bueno, esta es la primera mini-historia sobre Molly Moon que escribo. Espero que no sea muy mala... Si no, hacedmelo saber T_T

Disclaimer: TODO es de Georgia Byng, genial creadora de la saga.

**Accidente.**

Me revolví en la silla, tratando de juntar dos pensamientos coherentes mientras movía las piernas de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado a…

_¡Basta! _

Ya paró el pequeño trance en el que entraba yo sola. Respiré profundamente mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a gente entrando y saliendo de las salas, gente ajetreada o tranquila, gente a la que tarde o temprano darían una noticia, gente a la que se la acababan de dar, gente disgustada y gente repentinamente feliz. Pero ¿qué se puede decir? Era un hospital.

Miré fijamente a Petula mientras me repetía a mi misma las palabras "todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien." Tragué saliva y acomodé mi camiseta que dejaba enseñar más de lo que quisiera enseñar, al fin y al cabo tener dieciséis años no es malo aunque… llevar unas camisetas anchas si. Pero vamos, que no importaba demasiado, porque no llegaban a cumplir su objetivo por completo, siempre quedaba esa forma que daban. Mas ese es otro tema.

Continué con mi vista clavada en esa puerta blanca que probablemente molestaba tanto a Petula porque olía a desinfectante. Quise fulminar la puerta con la mirada, pero claro, paré el tiempo. Me apresuré a ponerlo de nuevo en marcha, me estaba pasando demasiado a menudo ya esto, que cuando miraba fijamente algún objeto, en seguida se paralizaba el mundo, era extraña la sensación pues pese a todo si paralizaba el mundo sin motivo solo por mi nerviosismo, alargaría la espera más de lo necesario. Si, podría viajar en el tiempo al futuro y ver a ese chico de piel morena atravesar la puerta, pero algo me decía que las cosas no funcionaban así y que si me iba de este tiempo, le perdería definitivamente.

Quería, en el fondo, volver unos cuatro o cinco años atrás, cuando realizamos nuestros grandes viajes en el tiempo, puede que antes, cuando aún no sabía quién era Primo realmente, incluso preferiría estar de nuevo en el tiempo de la princesa Qingling y sufrir otra sustracción de recuerdos. Cualquier cosa menos lo que sucedía: la espera.

¿Por qué estaba esperando? Generalmente por que en este mundo son todos unos desgraciados inconscientes cada vez que montan en coche. Porque nunca respetan los símbolos de circulación, y por que beben antes de conducir. Y ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

_¡Reacciona!_

Es bastante lógico si te paras a pensarlo. Relaciona las palabras: Hospital, gente inconsciente y busca a la persona que falta cerca de Petula y de mi.

Exacto.

Rocky. Rocky es quien falta. Rocky solamente cruzó la maldita calle para ir a saludar al señor Nockman, que pasaba por allá. Y el resto lo hizo el coche sin ayuda, el conductor mejor dicho.

_Iba borracho, por completo, y vio a Rocky cruzando la calle. Y aceleró por algún motivo que solo el supo. Le dio un golpe tremendo a Rocky con el coche antes de darse a la fuga gritando "Muérete negro de mierda".  
_

_Eso me cabreó demasiado, quise parar el tiempo, pero cuando lo paré, en lugar de correr a por el coche, fui a por Rocky, lo intenté arrastrar sin darle nada de sensación de fusión, necesitaba, de verdad, que Rocky no perdiera sangre, estaba muy malherido y tendría varios huesos rotos. Malditos Xenófobos sin sentimientos, Rocky solo quería saludar al señor Nockman, era un paso de peatones, estaba el semáforo de los vehículos en rojo y el de los peatones en verde, el coche no debía pasar a atropellar a mi oscuro amigo de dieciséis años._

Solo pensar en Rocky y el trágico accidente (pues yo estaba sentada en la cafetería tranquilamente esperando a que Rocky saludara a Nockman antes de que el volviese y tomase lo que le quedaba de un batido que quedó olvidado en la mesa.) me puse a llorar. Llorar. Llorar como una posesa, como una gran magdalena llena de leche, como una esponja mojada. Llorar y desear que Rocky saliese del maldito quirófano sano y salvo, que no muriese. Salió un médico de la puerta blanca y me miró con pena.

-¿El chico era amigo tuyo?-preguntó, con lástima, como compadeciéndose de mí. Yo asentí lentamente. El suspiró tratando de encontrar la forma de expresar la noticia. Sabía lo que él iba a decir. Pero no quería que lo dijera. Traté de bloquear mis sentidos. De cerrarme en banda. Pero lo dijo igualmente, y lo escuché de todas maneras.-Tu amigo… está en coma. Con un 1% de posibilidades de que salga del coma.

Ya lo había dicho. No había más razones para vivir, me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la salida, como un alma en pena, con Petula detrás tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Me comencé a reír sola. Tomé mi colgante en una mano y me concentré en el diamante verde. No necesitaba abrir la espiral, simplemente comencé a viajar hacia atrás. Horas. Solo unas horas.

Sin previo aviso reboté en el espacio / tiempo y volví a mi posición original. No me dejaba pasar. Volví a probarlo, me tiraba hacia atrás de nuevo. Me dejé caer abatida en la silla y comencé a flotar en el tiempo sin avanzar ni retroceder.

Las noches pasaron lentas siempre, sin poder dormir. Tres semanas de ansias. Durmiendo en un sillón cutre de una habitación en la que Rocky "vivía" conectado a miles de máquinas que lo mantenían en coma. Era insoportable. Trataba de encontrar el sentido a todo esto, miraba la pared sin parar, siempre acechando el más mínimo movimiento que indicase que Rocky respiraba, pues si le miraba a el sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, Rocky lo era todo para mi, desde siempre, y para siempre. Amigos para siempre. Y le había amado hasta el final, y le seguiría amando hasta mi final.

_Si pudieras parar el tiempo  
y dar marcha atrás.  
Si pudieras recuperar  
la magia de volver aquel lugar.  
_

Volví a tocar el collar, y nuevamente al concentrarme me expulsaron de los pálpitos del tiempo, no se me permitía entrar, quería salvar a Rocky en el momento en el que le sucedió aquello. Pero no había manera de hacer nada, mi Rocky se moría por momentos. Si pudiera al menos dar la vuelta a la situación, morir yo en su lugar. Me sentía sola, la señora Trincklebury y el señor Nockman llevaban dos días sin venir a ver a Rocky pero para mí… Esa habitación era mi nueva casa, no me iba a mover de ahí sin Rocky. Si, estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir, solo mi única esperanza era volver a ver esos ojos tan perfectos mirándome. Encontrar el cielo en su mirada cuando despierte, cuando el mundo haya olvidado amanecer, simplemente amanezca Rocky y ya está. Micky estaba preocupado por mi y últimamente incluso Sinclair trataba de hacerme reaccionar, habían intentado hipnotizarme entre los dos, casi lo habían conseguido y todo. Pero no, una barrera cerraba mi corazón ante los intrusos que quisieran pasar.

_Me quedo dormida. Sin saber cómo. Pero estoy dormida. Veo a Rocky enfrente de mi, me habla de nuevo. Creí que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz, me aferro al sueño y dejo que me hable._

_-Molly… Me voy a ir. Por siempre. Cuando me vaya quiero que no me olvides pero que encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz, yo nunca dejaré de amarte ni siquiera cuando esté muerto del todo… Pero por favor, tu intenta ser feliz, júramelo, yo desde el cielo o dondequiera que vaya una vez acabe todo… cuidaré de ti._

_Sigo sin entender nada de lo que sucede. Intento alcanzarle con una de mis manos pero cuando me acerco el se aleja y se hace más y más pequeño hasta que solo queda una triste imagen de fondo… De relleno del sueño._

El despertar se me hace súbito y descarado, apenas puedo pronunciar palabra sobre lo "vivido". Y en otro instante, las máquinas comienzan a pitar, se van volviendo locas, hacen cosas raras, entra un médico y varias enfermeras y empiezan a examinar a Rocky a contrarreloj pero a mi me apartan y me dejan a un lado sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Se nos va!-grita el médico mientras toma con impaciencia dos planchas. Las frota y se las pone a Rocky quien se convulsiona pero no despierta, se está muriendo y yo lo sé. Su cuerpo desgarrado parece el de un ángel ya caído, lleno de vendas y escayola, con algún traumatismo probablemente.

Pi…

Se fue. Se ha ido. Todo pasa lento ante mis ojos, alargo una mano hacia el, pero no me quieren dejar acercarme, lucho con todas mis fuerzas, no me dejan. Grito su nombre de nuevo, lo grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero la enfermera no me deja ir a su lado. No me importa, me zafo de la enfermera y corro hasta la camilla de Rocky. Me abrazo a el con desespero.

-¡No te puedes ir ahora! ¡Rocky! ¡No voy a poder ser feliz al lado de otra persona, niño estúpido, no me puedo enamorar de nadie que no seas tu! ¡No quiero que me vigiles desde el cielo, quiero que te quedes a mi lado! ¡Rocky…! Por favor… Rocky… por favor… No me abandones así…-puede que mis súplicas enterneciesen a las enfermeras y el médico que me querían ahorrar el horror de ver a Rocky en ese estado. Al cabo de un poco me separo de Rocky, llorando aún, dejando un camino mojado en su cuerpo. Camino hacia la puerta, una enfermera me da el pésame y me abraza, así como el resto. Pero mi mente sigue con Rocky.-Rocky… Te esperaré por siempre, Rocky, no me pienso volver a enamorar…-murmuro desvalida. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… Abro la puerta.

Pip… Pip… Pip… Pip…

Me giro sin creerlo y corro hasta la camilla, no me lo creo, no me lo creo. Sigo llorando, me he vuelto llorona, pero las lágrimas son de felicidad y eso no me lo puedo callar. Me abrazo al cuerpo de Rocky con ansias mientras el se revuelve y abre lentamente los ojos, aguanta la compostura pese a que la luz le daña la vista.

-Molly… ¿Cuándo es el partido de los Lakers?

Eso ya no me lo creo, que me pregunte primero por los Lakers es algo muy fuerte. Me separo un poco de el con gesto duro y negando con la cabeza.-No me lo puedo creer, Rocky… he sufrido tanto por ti y lo primero que preguntas es por el partido de los Lakers…-Si, mis palabras han sonado dolidas, muy dolidas.-Fue hace casi un mes.- Me dispongo a irme, al parecer Rocky no me necesita tanto, aunque yo si que le necesite a el. Me toma de la muñeca casi sin fuerza pero me giro por cortesía.

-Es que… en el partido de los Lakers… Te iba a pedir… Que… fueses mi novia.-lo dice con esfuerzo, sigo sin creer nada de lo que sucede. Vuelvo mi mirada a el y de pronto parece que me hayan devuelto las ganas de vivir, ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar.-Pero si ya ha pasado… No puedo… decírtelo…-añade, lo que se puede tomar como broma tratándose de Rocky.

Los médicos me separan al fin de él, me dejo arrastrar aún cuando sé que no me puedo ir de esa sala, no puedo dejar a Rocky solo. Al otro lado de la puerta está Micky con una bolsa de magdalenas, comiéndolas una a una, parece que le gustan en el fondo. Me quedo en silencio, con una sonrisa en la cara, sin apartar la mirada de esa puerta tras la cual están haciendo pruebas a Rocky. Les dejo hacer y me quedo plantada sin hacer ruido ante la atenta mirada de Micky, a quien obviamente acompañaba Sinclair.

* * *

Tres meses después.

-Buenos días, Molly-saludó Rocky a la chica que abría los ojos verdes lentamente, a la chica que estaba tapada con la misma sábana que el. El primer impulso de Molly fue tomar tanta sábana como fuese posible y taparse hasta el cuello para que Rocky no la viese. Igual. Desde hacía semanas era todos los días igual.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto observándome? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-preguntó Molly, poniendo morritos. Rocky le acarició una mejilla. Molly siguió de morritos.

-Es que te ves bonita cuando duermes… Y no das miedo cuando duermes.-añadió riendo entre dientes.-No te tapes, sabes que ya he visto todo lo que tratas de ocultar debajo de la sábana.-añadió pícaro guiñándole un ojo a una Molly completamente colorada. Molly giró la cara, haciéndose la valiente y fría. Rocky le dio un beso en la frente y Molly entonces no lo aguantó mucho más, tomó la cara de Rocky entre las manos y le dio un besazo de película, Rocky sonrió al acabar y se comenzó a levantar de la cama. Molly estiró de su muñeca para que se tumbase de nuevo.

-¿Es miércoles?-preguntó Molly, Rocky asintió simplemente.-Entonces Micky se fue con su queridísima Jane al parque y seguro que Sinclair está con Sally, aunque apostaría lo que fuese a que Gemma…

-No, Gemma no ronda por aquí tampoco, están todos los niños con la señora Trincklebury de paseo, y no olvides que ahora Sinclair se ha echado novia ya no pasa el día con su hermana, seguro que está por alguna parte con Jeanne… Por cierto, son casi la una del mediodía…

-Eso quiere decir que estamos solos…-pronunció Molly lentamente, guiñando un ojo a Rocky que si no fuera tan oscuro de piel se pondría colorado. –Y pensar que hace tres meses podrías haber muerto…

-Pero no lo hice, Molly, creo que después de tantas aventuras, nos merecemos un largo descanso…

-Yo no pensaba en descansar precisamente.-contestó Molly sonriendo y volviendo a perder todo el pudor de repente.

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
